


Party Conference

by fickle_fics



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grey's first party conference and she's sharing a room, which wouldn't be an issue if Malcolm wasn't swanning around in a tux!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Very Grey centric, which I feel the need to warn people about, because I'm pretty sure I should be focusing more on Malcolm.

This whole sharing a room during the party conference thing was complete and utter bullshit! Especially since she’d just spent the better part of two hours in a very small room with Malcolm Tucker wearing a fucking tux! And okay so strictly speaking that wasn’t meant to be her _thing_. It was obvious, too traditional, too fucking classy for the likes of her, but then Malcolm also wasn’t meant to be her thing - she liked slightly submissive, awkward boys in skin tight jeans, eyeliner and nail varnish, not big angry Scots twice her age. But she couldn’t deny the affect Malcolm F Tucker had on her, particularly not right now as she headed back to the room she was sharing with Sam. 

It had started the moment Malcolm had walked into the room, all dressed up and full of macho bravado. She’d just spent the last two hours drinking free sparkling wine from a plastic cup trying to ignore both the throbbing between her legs and the very real knowledge that Malcolm Tucker made her _wet_. Fuck, if she’d thought she’d get away with it she’d have excused herself to use the en suite just to take care of the feeling there and then so maybe she could start concentrating again. The problem with that was she tended to be loud. Which was why sharing a room was such an issue. She tried to reason with herself that Sam would understand, it wasn’t as if she didn’t know Grey had the major fucking hots for her boss. In theory she could just subtly ask her to give her a few minutes. Fuck the way she was feeling right now she’d only need two minutes. Kicking Sam out of her own room was a shitty thing to do though, even for that long so it seemed like she’d just have to...what? Be subtle? Quiet? Try and ignore it? No she couldn’t quite see that working. She could go home, well to her mum’s, but that was almost definitely as bad, even if she would have her own room there.

No she just had to suck it up.

_Or_

There were public toilets on every other floor, and okay so a public toilet probably wasn’t much more private than a shared hotel room, but as least there she’d be more anonymous if someone did happen to walk in, hear her.

So far it was completely empty and she headed for the cubicle furthest away from the door. If anyone came in she’d hear them. Whether she’d be able, or bothered, to stop she had no idea, but at least she’d _know_.

It was at times like this she wished she wore skirts a bit more often as she pushed down her trousers. It wasn’t exactly easy access, but it was better than nothing, or letting your friend and colleague know you were wanking over her boss. She undid the buttons of her boxers as she leant against the wall, her hand inside them.

It only took her ten seconds to figure out that wasn’t going to work as she pushed them down and sat on the toilet instead, legs open as she went back to business, Yeah, that was better, less restrictive, and if anyone did come in every thing looked totally normal, right? And if she was heard, maybe they’d assume she was having a bit of trouble?

Leaning back she closed her eyes, as she slipped one finger inside herself. None of that practical stuff mattered. What happened at the conference stayed at the conference, right? And _fuck_ that was better. She was surprised at just how wet she was though, her boxers showing evidence of the physical effect Malcolm had on her. Not that she needed it. She knew already. Every time he came into DoSAC to bollock someone. What was it about him and his creative obscenities that turned her on so much? She had no idea, but there were his hands, his fingers specifically - all long and graceful and-

Grey bit her lip as she thought of them, of him, _fingering_ her. Of them curling and twisting and _fuck_. She squeezed her eyes shut and imagined him in his fucking tux, in the en suite of his room, her pressed up against the door, trousers around her ankles as he fucked her like she was fucking herself. She didn’t have time to be slow, to build up. No she needed to be quick, which wouldn’t be difficult but she was greedy, she wanted to come _hard_ , especially since she wouldn’t be able to easily touch herself again for another three days, and given her sex drive and having Malcolm around so much that was a long time.

Luckily she’d internalised his voice.

“You like that, darling?” he snarled like a threat as she fingered her, imagining it was his fingers curling and rubbing against her g-spot. “You look like you’re fucking _gagging_ for it. Bet you’ve never had a _real_ man, have you? Bet you’ve never been bent over a and fucked _roughly_ from behind, have you?”

She reached down with her free hand and started to frantically rub at her clit. She shook her head, no, no she hadn’t. She’d never seen the appeal, but right now…

“Fuck me,” she whispered.

He smirked at her, gave her that look of disdain she’d seen him give various ministers and their aides at least a hundred times. _Fuck_! Why was that sexy? Why was Malcolm Tucker’s contempt something for her to fantasise about?

“Beg,” he hissed.

“Please,” she said the word out loud as she felt her muscles pulsing around her fingers and the warmth building between her legs. “ _Please_ ,” she said again. “Please, please, _please_!”

She came with the usual string of swear words, hips bucking against her fingers, back arched and eyes closed as she pulled her fingers out of herself and felt herself come, splattering into the toilet.

She was breathless and still pulsing in the aftermath. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d come that hard without a vibrator.

It took her a couple of minutes to pull herself together enough to stand up, pull her trousers and boxers back up.

She didn’t think to check herself in the mirror.

Sam was sitting just outside when she came out.

“You’ve got my keycard,” she said. “I would’ve knocked but...you didn’t seem like you’d appreciate being interrupted.

Grey reached into her pocket to find the keycard, she’d totally forgotten about. She could have kept Sam locked out while she’d done all of that, _fuck_.

“How much’d you hear?” she asked as she handed it over, completely unrepentant.

“Just the bit where you were asking Malcolm to fuck you,” she said with a shrug.

“What makes you think I was thinking about Malcolm?”

“Oh just the way you were practically drooling over him all evening. So bed or bar.”

Grey thought for only a moment. “Bar,” she said.

“Then we can work on this whole Malcolm thing.”

“It isn’t a thing.”

“I just caught you wanking over him in a public toilet, so yeah. It’s a thing.”


End file.
